Giving Up
by crstoffer
Summary: Crimson stained the floor in an infuriatingly hypnotic way. The red twisting and turning, following the lines of the hard wood. It fell from my hand in rhythmic drip-drops from around the glass that hadn't managed to escape. My eyes followed the dark stream and strayed towards the pile of shattered glass and broken dreams. Rated M for dark themes.


Crimson stained the floor in an infuriatingly hypnotic way. The red twisting and turning, following the lines of the hard wood. It fell from my hand in rhythmic drip-drops from around the glass that hadn't managed to escape. My eyes followed the dark stream and strayed towards the pile of shattered glass and broken dreams. The mirror remnants reflected to me my teary eyes and the look of defeat and hopelessness trapped inside of them.

They were right. They've always been right. If my own friends agree with them, how can they be wrong? They were right about everything.

I am a monster. I am a demon. I don't deserve anything that's ever been given to me. I'm just a waste of space and oxygen. I'm not strong enough to achieve anything.

But that's not what pushed me over the edge.

Oh no.

It was the scars. The oh so joyously given scars. They sat there in total innocence, feigning the truth that they were nothing but horrible reminders of evil people. Just yesterday was the point. My breaking point, shall I show you what ended me?

 _It was a cold Saturday morning, the birds were chirping, and people still sleeping. Most ninja were roaming the streets in hopes of encountering an old friend or training._

 _Naruto was one of few at the training grounds. The posts were beaten to slivers cowering under the grass and some trees were in a similar state._

 _He was in a good mood today and had completed his morning exercise, so he skipped to his best and oldest friend's home. At the Uchiha compound his smile widened and he snuck to the door, in hopes of scaring his stoic friend. At the door he hears something, mumbling as identified a moment later._

" _What are we going to do about Naruto?" It was still a challenge to identify voices but the next one he knew to the point where he could be blind and his friend could've grunted and he would know he was safe._

" _It's his birthday, you guys can't do this to him on his birthday. He's never had a good one. Don't ruin this for him," stated Sasuke._

" _How can we act normal around him? This is something we're just supposed to know," came a very lazy voice, which was identified as Shikamaru._

 _This was enough for Naruto. They knew. They knew about Kyuubi! And I've tried so hard to make sure they never found out. I have to leave. Or go home. Or knock and figure out who's all in there. Yea I'll do that. Okay. Fake smile. Fake eyes. Come on you've been doing this for years._

 _Knock, knock!_

 _The blocky wooden door opened wide with the smirking face of one Sasuke Uchiha on the other side, "Hey Dobe," his smirk falters, "come in."_

 _The blonde follows the brunette to the kitchen, where all of Konoha twelve seems to be._

 _Oh. All of them. Do they hate me because of it? Are they all pretending? Those bastards! "I just came to ask Sasuke if he wanted to train, but it seems he's busy so I'll get going. It was good to see all of you!" He turns back towards the door, but his wrist is caught by the Uchiha himself._

" _Stay a little bit, I'm sure everyone wants to hang out." He declared glaring at everyone who looked relieved at the thought of a Naruto Uzumaki out of the house._

" _No, it's okay. I'll come back later Teme. See ya!" With that the blonde disappeared right before their eyes._

 _In truth the blonde had disappeared towards his home. He needed the somewhat peace that it provided during the mornings. He sat on his bed plotting what he should do now that everyone knows, until an anbu in a neko mask came and told him to go to the Hokage's office. It turns out they didn't know about the Kyuubi._

At the office she had told him that not everyone succeeded in their dreams and lectured me on being immature, said that if I were just a little bit smarter and a little less wild I would've gotten it, easy. But the title of Hokage, and that sweet ass hat were going to his friend instead. Sasuke Uchiha. The Rokudaime Hokage. Sitting in that office, demanding everyone to do his crap for him. The God of Shinobi.

I will try to act like it doesn't bother me, but if even one person comes here they'll know. The utter disrepair I have thrown my dingy little apartment into. The Teme got everything. The girls. The money. The unconditional love of all the villagers. The enemies wanting _him._ The friends at every turn. And now the power he had never wanted. He had never wanted any of it. Yet he got it all.

"How is this fair?! I've tried the hardest between us. I 've been the kindest, and all I wanted was to be respected. I can't have a family, I can't have my dream, and I can't even have a trustworthy best friend. What in all hell is there left for me, now that Sasuke got my everything?" what had begun as a yell, had turned to a quite whisper.

His sensitive ears picked up the opening of his door, and his eyes widened. "Umm, I don't want visitors right now!" Shouted the blonde in a painfully fake happy tone.

"I don't care," why did it have to be Sasuke? He is one of the only people I cannot see right now. Since Sasuke's a teme, he didn't listen and barged right in. I hear him run to the bathroom in reckless abandon, probably seeing the havoc I wreaked upon my own house.

"Usuratonkachi what the hell hap- are you bleeding?!"

"Go away. I'm fine. I'm just about to clean myself up. Besides don't you have Hokage-like duties you have to attend?" realization struck his face as the spite I felt towards my best friend became malleable.

"I didn't ask for this Naruto. If that's what you think, you're wrong. Now let me help you," demanded my new leader.

"No Leader-sama. Go do your job."

A/N: so what do you guys think? I think I'm going to continue this and see where it takes me but it's really up to y'all


End file.
